The tutor she never wanted
by Charlicious
Summary: Clove is told she needs a tutor. Cato is told he needs to tutor someone. They have some fun when they're left home alone to 'revise' Rated T because come on it's district 2 there's bound to be some weapons involved! :D x


**AN: This is inspired by a fanfick I read when I first joined called "The Babysitter" by "PistachioLuver" so I do apologize if it seems too similar, I did try to make it my own story and I promise I did not intend on stealing anything! Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think of it! **

* * *

I stand in the training center throwing my new knives at the targets. Bulls eye.

BUZZ BUZZ

"Uh! Why do people ALWAYS ring me when I'm training? Surely they know I have priorities!" I lazily pick up my phone holding it between my shoulder and chin in order to still practice for the up coming games.

"WHAT?" I angrily shout into the phone even though I have no idea who is on the other end of the phone call. Why can't I just get some peace and quiet to focus on my training?

"You come home right now young lady!" It's dad. Crap. He must have found out that I used his new china as targets.

"Alright, keep your knife on I'm on my way" I huff and jog out of the training center.

My house is about 1 mile away so it doesn't take me long to get back. As I walk through the front door he's straight there up in my face.

"What do you think your doing?" Wow, he sounds angry.

"Um, you told me to come home so I did" He exhales dramatically.

"You're a career. You shouldn't stop training because one person told you to come home. God your useless. Anyway. I called you home because I found out your little secret" Oh dear. Not good. Not good. Not good. "Your school report was hidden under your mattress, you will have to learn some new hiding places if you think you're good enough to win the games. You will also have to be smart which is why I've hired you a tutor. Apparently his mum found him hesitating on a kill when fighting his brother so his punishment is to tutor you. I wasn't really sure I wanted you hanging around with someone who wouldn't kill but then I saw him training. He'll be a good influence for you. Go round to his house tonight with your books" I'm shocked.

"Dad. It's the summer. I don't need to do school work! Besides I'm smart enough to beat anyone in the games"

He laughs sadistically in my face before his eyes darken and he looks at me "No. You are getting a tutor and that's my final word. If you disagree and show that you do then you will be under house arrest meaning no knives and no training. You'll fall so behind the others that you'll have no chance in the games"

"Who is this _tutor _then? Some nerd who can't kill to save their life?" The irony bounces off me as I hear these words coming out of my mouth.

"Cato Anderson. He trains at your center"

I know. He's the most brutal and arrogant killer in the place. All the girls are after him. Well all except me. Did he really hesitate on a kill? It doesn't matter who it was he still hesitated?

* * *

It's 6pm on the dot as I sulkily press the doorbell outside Cato's door. A tall blonde woman with sharp eyes snaps the door open. "You're late." She states bluntly. I look at my watch. 6pm. "No I'm not. I'm right on time."

"You were meant to be here half an hour ago to take Daniel off of my hands. I've had to stay in when I could have been out making money...you are the babysitter aren't you?" Does she really think that _I'm_ about to babysit for her?

"Let me see, no! I'm Clove. I've been sent round for Cato" Realisation flickers in her eyes and she gestures for me to come in. I don't have enough time to look around before she starts yelling at the top of her lungs "CATO! Your punishment is here. Look after Daniel for me will you? Bye." With that she leaves.

I hear a thumping getting closer and closer, instinctively I reach for one of my knives that I keep hidden on my at all times. Then the sound stops as Cato rounds the corner.

"Uh. Let's get this over with then" I reluctantly follow him into the lounge and sit on the sofa just as an ear splitting cry travels into my ears. Cato is up in a flash running across the room to where his baby brother is in his crib, he picks him up and brings him back to sit down. As soon as Cato has him in his arms the crying stops.

"Well, it looks like you have your hands full so why don't we just call it a night?"

"Trust me, I'd love to but there's CCTV. Can't leave until mum's home" i sigh and settle into reading a textbook.

"Wanna hold him?" Cato passes me the baby without waiting for a response and gets up for something across the room.

"Hey, do I look like a nanny to you?"

"Well, maybe if you wore an apron you would" he smirks at me as he leans against the counter. Now there's the cocky, arrogant Cato I know and hate. I put Daniel back into his crib and sigh again knowing I have to endure at least another 3 hours of this.

"Wow, he likes you, with anyone other than me he just screams until you pick him up again" I widen my eyes in mock astonishment but look down to see the baby looking up at me with innocent eyes. I think I actually get why Cato couldn't kill him. It wouldn't stop me, but still I get it.

"You know, I revise best when I'm training" I turn to look at my so called tutor and smile a cunning smile. He guides me down into the basement and turns on the light to reveal a huge gym. It's amazing!

There are dummies, rope, swords, knives, axes, spears, targets...everything anyone could possibly get in district 2 to kill someone. Everything except me. I turn back round to stare at him

"Why are you letting me train here? I'll just see your skills, that's a disadvantage for the games"

"Cleaver thinking, maybe your not as dumb as your dad made you out to be but if you really want to know, I don't want to be tutoring you just as much as you don't want to be tutored, so I thought why not have some fun to kill the time? Go on. Have at it" I grin knowing I can do anything I want in this mass room of killing instruments. Heading straight for the knife section I let my eyes glisten with glee as if I was a kid in a candy shop.

"Wait." I turn to see what he's on about "I still have to tutor you. One correct answer equals ten seconds at a station" I think about his offer and reply

"What makes you think I'm going to abide by those guidelines? What's to stop me using the equipment anyway?"

"Me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes." He grins with delight as he starts chasing me around the room. He grabs me by the waist pulling me down to the floor but I kick him off of me splashing blood from his lip all over his golden face. He growls in anger launching himself at me and once again pinning me firmly to the ground, this time using his entire body weight against me. Then he starts asking me stupid math questions! Who cares what the square root of pi is? Or how many cans of red paint I would need to mix with 5 cans of blue paint to make purple paint? It's just useless knowledge. Eventually he gets that I'm not interested and puts it into my own language.

"If I was to throw 19 knives at a target at the angle of 90 degrees and 17 of them hit but the eighteenth knife hit the wall 36 degrees and 1 meter to the right of the target and the nineteenth hit the wall 3 meters above the target what kind of triangle have I made in my aiming?"

"A bad one because the target wasn't moving yet you still managed to miss twice" he gives me a death glare so I answer properly "A right angle triangle, duh, you told me the answer in the question. Ninety degrees in a triangle makes it a right angle triangle" He smirks, climbing off me.

"There. Was that so hard? You have ten seconds on the station of your choice before I come after you again, maybe you'll behave yourself this time. Time's started" I sprint off towards the knife station. After about 2 hours of 'revision' Daniel starts crying again, this time in want of his bottle so I get to sit with him on my knee feeding him until he's finished it all. Luckily he didn't need his nappy changing because I can hardly see Cato wanting to do _that_ even if it is _his_ little brother.

Once Daniel is back asleep and safely in his cot Cato and I decide to quit the 'revision' and just have some fun. Maybe this arrangement won't be so bad after all.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it. I intended it to be left as a one-shot so you can fill in the gaps. Tell me what you thought of it. **

**Love you guys x**


End file.
